Another Suitcase in Another Hall
by Angelwings23123
Summary: A piece of Blair's past told from Naomi's point of view.


Disclaimer: Not mine  
Note: this is a songfic based around the song by Tom Rice

Another Suitcase in Another Hall

--  
I don't expect my love affairs to last for long,  
Never fool myself that my dreams will come true,  
Being used to trouble I anticipate it,  
But all the same I hate it, wouldn't you?  
--

I couldn't believe it when he told me it was over...but then again, I did. I'm not exactly the long-term relationship type. Detach with love.  
Blinking back tears and forcing a smile, I grab my son's hand.  
It's time to move on again...

--  
So what happens now?  
Another suitcase in another hall...  
--

He asked me where we're going—that's a good question.  
I have no idea where we are going to go now.  
I tell him that it's a surprise and to wait and see.  
Wherever we go I know it's only going to be temporary...

--  
So what happens now?  
Take your picture off another wall...  
--

I could almost picture us as a family—Rob, Blair, and I.  
But, now that's never going to happen.  
It had been perfect for a while though.  
That didn't last very long.  
It never does...

--  
Where am I going to?  
--

We arrive at the bus station and I just stop.  
I stand there—still, silent, realizing I don't know where I'm going.  
I must have been standing there for a while, because Blair tugged at my hand and worriedly looked up at me.  
I smiled reassuringly and walked up to the ticket booth...

--  
You'll get by, you always have before...  
--

I impulsively bought two tickets for the next bus.  
We had some place to go.  
We would leave now and it would be fine.  
We would be fine.  
We always were...eventually...

--  
Where am I going to...  
--

Ten minutes into the trip, Blair falls asleep against my shoulder.  
I let out the breath that I had been holding.  
My confidence had slipped once the bus had pulled away.  
I leant my head against the window and closed my eyes.  
I realized that I didn't even know what we were going to do once we got off the bus.  
I didn't know what we were going to do...

--  
Time and time again I've said that I don't care,  
That I'm immune to gloom, that I'm hard through and through,  
But every time it matters all my words desert me,  
So anyone can hurt me, and they do...

--  
What had I done?  
Why did we have to leave again?  
Why did it never work out?  
I blink back tears as I tell myself that it doesn't matter.  
It didn't work out because it wasn't supposed to—we would find something better.  
Everything will be fine...

--  
So what happens now?  
Another suitcase in another hall...  
--

We would find another place to stay.  
That's all there is to it.  
I'll get off the bus...and find us another place to stay...

--  
So what happens now?  
Take your picture off another wall...  
--

We'll just find a place to stay.  
We'll find a place to stay, just for a little while...

--  
Where am I going to?  
You'll get by, you always have before,  
Where am I going to...  
--

The bus stops and we get off.  
Blair is still sleepy from his nap as he holds my hand.  
He looks up at me so trustingly.  
And I don't even know where I'm going...

--  
Call in three months time and I'll be fine, I know,  
Well maybe not that fine, but I'll survive anyhow...  
--

I walk into the bus station and look around.  
I decided that we would get a cheap hotel room for tonight and tomorrow I would go looking.  
Looking for someone. Looking for someone to take us in. Looking for someone to love.  
It wouldn't be too hard—there was always someone...  
And I'd done it before. So many times before...

--  
I won't recall the names and places of each sad occasion,  
But that's no consolation here and now...  
--

So many times before.  
So many that I can't even remember.  
Some of them worked out alright and some of them...  
So many times.  
So many...

--  
So what happens now?  
Another suitcase in another hall,  
So what happens now?  
Take your picture off another wall,  
Where am I going to?  
You'll get by, you always have before...  
--

The next day I go out and look.  
Looking for someone to love us, to take us in.  
Flirting on the outside—begging on the inside.  
Looking for someone.  
Looking...

--  
Where am I going to.  
--


End file.
